Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is an elemental power. A person with this power can control and create fire. The name comes from latin word "pyro" meaning "fire" and the word "kinesis" meaning "movement" translating into "moving and controlling fire". This is also one of the four parts to Weather Manipulation. Firestarters and upper-level Demons are best known for having this ability. Witches and Warlocks also can have this power too but it isn't as common. Firestarters are simply magical beings whose only ability is pyrokinesis. However, crossbreeds have been known to exist. The term Firestarter may also be used to describe a being with the power of Pyrokinesis even if it has been stolen from something else. Flaming A teleportation power which engulfs the user in intense flames and takes them to their desired location, after which the flames disappear with no harm done to the user, like orbing. Advanced Pyrokinesis With Billie and Christy uniting there abilities together they were able to Vanquished an Invincibile ability. This is when Piper, Phoebe and Paige realised Billie and Christy are the Ultimate Power. Combustion This the most basic form of Pyrokinesis and is simply the ability to set fire to or cause an object to spontaneously combust, often through a focused look or stare, though some have been known to channel the power through their hands. This is the form most demonstrated by Firestarters and demons like Cole. Whilst under the possession of the Woogyman, Phoebe could set things on fire, such as when she combusted grams' picture in the hall Is There A Woogy In The House?. Fire Balls The next step forward is the creation of fire balls. These can come in a variety of different shapes and sizes and are more powerful than energy balls. Usually a target can survive being hit by an energy ball but with fire balls the victim is normally incinerated within seconds, or at least thrown with enough force to be killed. Any being with at least some pyrokinetic ability can make a fire ball but higher level demons have more powerful ones and most of the upper level demon fire balls look like the one in the picture rather than just a ball of fire. Also shown is that fire balls from upper level demons such as the Source of All Evil seem to have a more concussive effect. This happens in Charmed and Dangerous when Piper is hit with a fire ball on the hand, but is still thrown backwards with great force into the wall behind her. Image:Flameball3.jpg|Cole holding a fire ball typical of a very high level demon Image:Fireball.jpg|Close up Fire Throwing This is simply the projection of jets or bursts of flame from the hands. Flamethrowing is a deadly power capable of completely immolating even high-level demons. Many upper-level demons have possessed this ability. Phoebe Halliwell's past life, P. Russell was able to throw streams of fire (albeit her powers had been tripled at the time). Phoebe could also throw fire in her present life during her time as Queen of the Underworld. Image:Pyrokinesis.JPEG|P.Russell throwing fire at her cousin P.Bowen fire22.jpg|Phoebe using fire throwing against a demon, unaware that the power has a demonic source. qotu.jpg|Phoebe vanquishing a demon with fire throwing. lltq.jpg|Phoebe while she is the Queen of the Underworld destroying a potion. Advanced fire throwing Shown in the gallery below, this is an extremely focused and much stronger form of Flamethrowing, acting like a blow torch. It has only been seen in the possession of The Seer and Phoebe whilst they carried Cole's demonic spawn and is presumed to have come directly from the Unborn Source just like when Piper could self-heal when she was pregnant with Wyatt. The Unborn Source is the only demon we see with this form of the power, probably because he is a witch/demon hybrid therefore his demonic powers may take different forms to regular demons. Image:Charmed421_501.jpg Image:Charmed421_502.jpg Image:Charmed421_506.jpg Fire Breathing Fire Breathing is another version of Firethrowing and is another variant of Pyrokinesis. Gargoyles, Dragon warlocks and Dragons have this power and are the only known beings able to utilize pyrokinesis in this way, possibly because of their biology i.e. other beings would hurt their throats and burn their faces. Optical fire bolts Optical fire bolts is rare power to shot fire bolts from both eyes and another variant of Pyrokinesis. The Triad member used this power to vanquish Scather Demon. Also, Christy attacked Dumain with this power after she had absorbed the Hollow. File:Christy-power.JPG|Christy using fire bolts. File:Triad.JPG|Triad using fire bolts. List of Users *The Source of All Evil *Cole Turner *Barbas -(with Cole's powers) *Unborn source *The Triad *Gods *Jeremy Burns (stolen from a witch) *Serena Fredrick *Tyler *Zankou *Dragon warlock *Dragon *Phoebe Halliwell (Under Unborn-Source Influence) *Demons (only a few) *Christy Jenkins *Litvack *P. Russell *Possessor Demon (from season 8) *Kali *Masselin *Greg Rowe *Eames *Aviva *The Seer *Rat Demons *Sorcerer *The Kevmay *Cronus *Meta *Demitrius *The Woogyman (using the Nexus) *The Nexus *Avatars See also *Fire Balls *Flaming *Firestarter *Conjuring the Elements *Advanced fire throwing External links * Category:Powers